The Tenno Hunts
by littleboyblack17
Summary: (Timeline is after The Sacrifice Quest) After a successful mission abroad the Kuva Fortress our tenno is chased after by the Worm Queen destroying one of the Orbiters engines. In an attempt to escape they take a risk resulting in a crash landing on a planet with a shattered moon. RubyXOC Tenno Rated M for language and just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AND I'M SORRY IF THE CHAPTER FEELS SHORT**

 **THE TIMELINE IS AFTER THE SACRIFICE**

 **WARFRAME IS OWNED BY DIGITAL EXTREMES**

 **RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH**

 **PAIRING OC x Ruby Rose**

' **It' thoughts**

" **It" speech**

 _ **-bzz-But-bzz-**_ **Ordis malfunction**

 **Alpha: Verteller, a Friend**

 **Proofreader: Verteller, a Friend**

—

 _ **3rd POV**_

 **Kaboom**

Paneling and wires come falling out of the transference room walls and ceiling. A fire starts at the entrance to the room.

"Damnit, Ordis, Damage report!" yelled a female individual, who was sitting in a futuristic looking chair, her face covered by a black blindfold and mask.

"Engine 1 is _-bzz-Screwed-bzz-_ failing, but any more damage and engines 2 to 4 will cease to function.".

"You thought you could run forever Tenno scum, but you were wrong. I will have my revenge for my sisters' death!" yelled the Worm Queen, Through the comms.

"Ordis, can you get us out of here?!" she yelled

"I could jump us, but the jump would put engines 2 to 4 into a near energy depleted state and destroy engine 1." Ordis said worry evident in his voice

She went silent she went over the option as she heard explosions go off outside her Orbiter

"Do it." she said with confidence

"Yes Operator. I'll jump us to the farthest habitable planet for repairs and energy regeneration."

"jump in 3, 2, _-bzz-Geronimo!-bzz-_ 1."

 _ **1st POV**_

 **Time skip 5 minutes**

"Ordis, How far are we from our previous coordinates?" I asked, a bit sick from the jump.

"We are approximately 221 light years away from our previous location."

My jaw drops at the information. I regain my composure only to lose it, laughing in my chair.

"That's… pretty far." I said, wiping a tear from under my blindfold.

"Also, Operator…?" Ordis says worriedly.

"Yes Ordis." I say curiously

"I… may have _-bzz-fucked up-bzz-_ miscalculated the state of our engines and energy levels. Engine 1 is destroyed and 2 to 4 are out of power. We are now being pulled towards the surface of the planet by its gravity." he says matter of factly.

"I should've listened to the others and changed you out, but noooo, I felt sentimental towards you." I deadpanned

"What's our survival chance." I ask grimmly

"50%."

"If we don't make it, it's been a pleasure having you as my Cephalon." I say solemnly

"As well as I Operator." he says in the same tone. "Now, I suggest you _-bzz-BANZAI!-bzz-_ brace yourself." He says.

Outside, The Orbiter Ship could be seen racing towards the lush green planet below, A trail of smoke and in the background a shattered moon loomed.

 _ **3rd POV**_

 **Vale-**

A man in a pristine white coat strolled down a moonlit city sidewalk. A silver cane clutched in a black, gloved hand. His red hair unfurled from beneath a bowler hat, decorated by a scarlet ribbon, covering his right eye. In his wake, a troupe of smartly dressed henchmen followed in tandem. Any unfortunate persons present scurried away in fear. All were ignored as Roman Torchwick approached a store. "From Dust Till Dawn" was printed on a sign hanging above. **(1)**

They enter the shop and one of his men pull a handgun on the shopkeeper. Without looking away from the shopkeeper, Torchwick says to his men, "Grab the dust.".

 **(Play song This Will Be The Day)**

As one of the of the thugs fills up a container with dust, He sees a young girl with a red hooded cape. He shouts at her to get her attention, Butt to no avail. Walking up behind her, He turns her towards him, shaking the red cape off to see red headphones on her head. "Hey, you got a death wish or something I said put your hands in the air." The young girl, who had taken off her headphones when she saw him talking to her, And blinked in confusion.

"Are you robbing me?" she asked, Curiously.

"Yes!" He yelled, Frustrated.

"Oh~."

 **(End Song)**

Next thing the thug knew, he was thrown to the front of the store, landing a few feet next to Torchwick. Torchwick, Seeing this, Sends another thug to see what was the cause. That thug was then tackled through the shop window by a red blur. Ruby Rose landed outside and twirled her weapon, Slamming it into the street before turning off her red headphones. Standing over the unconscious thug's body was the young girl dressed in a black battle skirt with a red cape wielding, Crescent Rose, silver bladed mechanical red scythe.

"Okay~ get her." Torchwick ordered his men.

The first thug was knocked into the store, through the window, when Ruby jumps on to her weapon and twirled causing her feet to send him flying. Pulling a trigger on her scythe cause a shot to go off of the tip of her weapon and used the recoil to spin her weapon around her slamming it into another thug sending him flying and staggering another. Taking advantage of the third thugs staggering she then slammed her scythe from above sending him into the ground. The first thug comes out of the store and begins firing at Ruby who uses the recoil of her scythe to avoid the bullets and rushing him sending him into the air and spinning her scythe around her midair and sending him into the ground at Torchwicks feet.

Torchwick looks down at the defeated thug at his feet "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." he looks at Ruby "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." he said, dropping his cigar and squashing it with his cane, then aiming said cane at her. The cane's end flipping upward revealing a reticle. "And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." he says, firing a glowing red projectile at Ruby. Using the recoil of her scythe, She launches herself into the air to avoid the ensuing explosion. When she landed back on the ground, she looked up to see Torchwick gone. Turning around looking for him, She sees Torchwick climbing up a ladder to a building top.

She turns to the shopkeep, "Are you going to be ok if I go after them?" getting a hum of approval she races off after Torchwick using the recoil of her scythe to launch her skywards.

 **On the rooftop-**

Landing on the roof Ruby yell "Hey!" at Torchwick.

"Persistent." he mumbles. A second later a Bullhead appears in front of him. Jumping into the Bullhead he turns to Ruby. "End of the line, Red!" he yells throwing a burn crystal and then fires at it causing an explosion. Thinking he had gotten rid of Ruby he laughs victoriously only to see she was saved by a blonde-haired green-eyed woman. Retaliating she fires off strings of purple energy from the riding crop in her hand, only to lose concentration when a loud bang broke her focus, startling her and drawing everybody's attention towards the source.

In the sky, a meteor was racing towards the planet's surface. 'That looks like it's heading towards the Emerald Forest.' Glynda thought worriedly. This distraction gave Torchwick and his accomplice time to escape into the night.

"You're a Huntress!" Ruby said excitedly shaking causing Glynda to turn towards her with a blank look on her face. "Can I have your autograph?!" she says even more excited.

 **In the Emerald Forest 4 hours later-**

"Are you sure it was wise to let a 15-year-old girl in Beacon two years early?" Glynda asks the silver-haired brown-eyed man in front of her. This is the Headmaster of Beacon Academy Ozpin.

"I see a lot of potential in her so yes, I do think it was a good idea." he says.

"And is this another of your good ideas, walking towards a meteors crash site without knowing if it's dangerous to even be near it?" she asked worriedly. "Oh calm down Glynda after all these years have I ever lead you wrong?" he said finishing their conversation but a worried look could be seen on Glynda's face. They arrived upon the location of where the meteor landed only to discover not a meteor but a ship that looked like the head of a spade with two metal protrusions coming out of the back that was hanging from a tree.

"Do you think anyone survived?" Glynda asked in shock "Only one way to find out!" said Ozpin a hint of excitement in his voice. "Even if I agreed to go in there I don't see a way in." she says with a tone of disbelief in his lack of shock. Seconds later a hiss is heard from the ship, both of them turn to the bottom of the ship to see someone drop to the ground creating a dust cloud and in the cloud a silhouette of a teenager could be seen.

"I think that answers your question."

When the dust cleared they saw a teenage girl who looked to be about 15-16 years old, the odd thing about her is what she was wearing with her face being cover by black cloth wrapping with the cloth ending in a metal 'U', a mostly black jumpsuit with sharp lines of brown decals on her lower body with part of her chest, arms, and one of her left leg being grey, but what drew the most attention to her were her beautiful metal adorning her body and metal diadem in the shape of a 'U' atop her head. Her hair was another story being a pixie cut with spikes in the back of her and being dark blueish purple with greyish green highlights.

"Freeze where you stand and hands in the air or get blasted." she spoke not at all muffled by the wrapping on her face and pointing her palm towards them. Confused by her gesture they looked at her curiously until a contraption materialized around her arm with a barrel in front of her palm pointing straight at them shocking them both.

"I won't ask again." She said harshly with her weapon humming.

 _ **1st POV**_

 **30 minutes earlier**

"Oper… wa...p." I hear someone say faintly.

"Two more minutes." I complain groggily

"Operator wake up!" I hear Ordis yell.

"Waah" I scream as I fell out of my chair. "Ah what the hell Ordis why'd you wake me up…" I trail off as I look around to see my Sentinels helping repair my damaged ship. "Oh, now I remember, Ordis damage and systems report?" I ask as I get up from the floor.

"Yes Operator, engines 1 to 3 were _-bzz-murdered-bzz-_ destroyed in the crash and engine 4 is nearly out of power, but the good news is that basic functions are still operational.." "That's good.." "But it will take a few days to get your arsenal up and running a week at most." he says.

"Great just great not just is my ship stuck on a planet I know nothing about I'm also defenseless… am I still able to access my Amps?" I ask curiously worried. "Affirmative operator." he answered. "Okay that's good I'm not defenseless but I'm still stuck." I said frustrated.

"Is Cheshire ok?" I said hurried with worry in my voice. "Yes, Operator your _-bzz-Pest-bzz-_ Kavat is fine and resting in stasis." he says calming me greatly. "How long for engine repairs?" I asked "One second please calculating… 77 years till engines are repaired, plus a few days to first repair your arsenal."

I go silent at the information. After ten minutes of silence I slam my hand on the floor and get up and start walking towards the door of the Transference room. Exiting the room I walk up the ramp to my right and pass by the arsenal station to see its limbs twitching and sparking. "Ordis if I'm going to survive that long I need to know if there's life on this planet, do a scan." I order Ordis.

"Yes, Operator give me a moment… scans show signs of civilization 40 miles from here and two of those signs are approaching the Orbiter as we speak." he says. "Are they Grineer, Corpus?" I say worried. "Neither! They're human!" he says in awe.

"Humans!? Are you sure, Ordis?" I say with shock.

"Yes Operator." he says confidently.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, are they armed?" I asked cautiously.

"No" he responds.

"Well better safe than sorry get one of my Amps ready."

"Which one?"

"My Eidolon Hunter Heshioru." I answer.

"Yes Operator opening drop hatch." he says as I fall to the ground below.

 **Present Time**

"Well, are you going to put your hands up or not." I ask them as I point Heshioru at them. I see the blonde haired lady reach for something on her hip "I'm warning you I'll fire off a shot you can even raise your weapon." I warn them as my Amp hums even louder.

The silvered-man puts his hands up "Calm down child we mean you no harm." he says.

"Do not call me a CHILD!" I yelled angered. Regaining my composure "What are you doing here and who are you?" I ask them.

The silver-haired man spoke up first "I am Ozpin Headmaster Of Beacon Academy" he says then gestures towards the blonde "And this is Glynda Goodwitch a Combat Professor at the Academy, we came here to investigate the crash site and found you and your ship."

"Combat Professor? Why would you need that at a School?" I asked confused. A few seconds later I hear a rustling in the forest. Ozpin spoke up

"For that." just as a black humanoid wolf with bones white bone-like ribs on his chest and spikes coming out down its arms and back, on its face is a white bone mask with red lines burst through the foliage.

"What is that?" I asked shocked at the strange creature, "An Alpha Beowolf." Ozpin answers "They're attracted to negative emotions." he explained.

"Okay, get behind me and don't get in my way." I say focusing on the Beowolf.

 _ **3rd POV**_

 **(Play This Is What You Are)**

The masked girl charges at the Beowolf shocking both Glynda and Ozpin. The beast sees her and Rushes towards her. Just as they are about to meet in the middle the girl disappears in a swirl of icy energy and speeds through the Beowolf with a trail of the same energy knocking back the beast, slamming it into a tree and stunning it. She Reappears in front of the wolf, brings her hands together, pulling back her hands and then thrusts them forward and let's loose a blast of the same icy blue energy as before further stunning the beast. Seeing the Beowolf stunned she raise her weapon and it hums with an icy glow before firing a beam of energy penetrating through it skull killing it.

 _ **1st Pov**_

I see the dead Beowolf start disintegrating and turn to Ozpin and Glynda, both who have an amazed expression on their faces. "There, the problem is gone, now both of you get. I don't want you or anyone else around here." I turn around and start to walk towards my Orbiter only to hear Ozpin call out.

"Wait I may have a proposition that would benefit us both" he says.

"And what would you have to offer me." I said turning to him.

"A way to repair your ship without others coming out here and disturbing you" he explains.

"And what's in it for you." I ask skeptically.

"You come and join my academy and be on a team of future Hunters and Huntress, learn and expand your skill set, maybe make a few friends, it's better than being out here with nothing to do put fix your ship, not to mention eating, so what do you say?"

I thought in silence for a couple of minutes for a couple of seconds before smirking under my mask, not that they could see it "Sure why not and like you said I'll get bored and hungry, but I have two requests!" I say excitement in my voice.

"And that is?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I get to choose which team I end up on." I say.

"That can be done and the second?" he responded.

"I need a place to put my ship while I restore it." I said.

"Already taken care of, now let us be off." he starts to walk off before stopping and turning to me. "Before forget I need a name, age, and picture for your student file… so what's your name." he said causing me to again smirk under my mask and I then begin to take off my mask and blindfold revealing my icy blue eyes causing them to both raise an eyebrow.

 **"** **My name is Mune Tenno."**

 **Hi guys if you made it all the way here to the end I thank you for sticking through it to the end, please leave some review and tell me how it was for you**

 **(1) This part was written by Verteller**


	2. Chapter 2: initiation

**Timeskip- A few Days Later**

 _ **1st POV- Mune**_

"Oh I can't believe my baby sis is coming to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" I hear a voice yell excitedly, waking me up from my nap aboard the airship to beacon. I look up to the source to see the back of long blonde hair.

"Please stop" I hear someone groan. I turn to the source and see a pale-skinned, silver-eyed girl with red tips in her black hair being hugged painfully by the blonde if her face was any indication. I had to hold back a laugh when I saw her pained face.

"But I'm so proud of you~." the blonde says giddily, letting go of her sister.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." the younger girl says calmly.

"What do you mean? it was incredible!" replied the blonde excited. "Everybody at Beacon is gonna think you're the bee's knees!" she says gesturing to everybody aboard the ship.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? The silver-eyed girl says frustrated. "I don't wanna be any kind of knees!" she says worriedly. "I just want to be a girl with normal girl with normal knees." she says calming down.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you excited?" the blonde said worriedly.

"Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years, I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special." the blonde said sweetly. Trying to cheer her up, she walked towards her sister and put her arm around her shoulders.

With her rant about her knees still fresh in my mind, I couldn't help but lose it. Thankfully I was able to keep it to a snort, but unfortunately, it came out like a deformed cough. Both of the girls seemed to have had heard me, so I feigned to be asleep. From behind my mask and blindfold, I see them turn towards me and approach.

"Hey, you okay?" the blonde asked me giving me a look at her lilac eyes. I continued to feign sleep in hopes they would buy it and go back to their conversation. I looked over to the silver-eyed girl to see her looking at me like she was looking me in my eyes, which sent a shiver down my spine and heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Looks like she's asleep." the silver-eyed girl said.

"Yeah, it looks like it." the blonde replied.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." thankfully a news report saved me from any further prodding which showed an image of a mugshot of a man with orange hair. "Please contact the Vale Police Department, back to you Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril." a woman with lavender said when she appeared on the hologram. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony…"

I started to tune the broadcast at the information. 'The White Fang are going about this the wrong way, violence will only make things worse.' I thought.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice. I looked over to see a hologram of a familiar green-eyed blonde

"Who's that?" the lilac-eyed blonde asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

 **Line Break**

As I walked off the Airship a blonde-haired boy in white armour rushed past me and proceeded to hurl in the nearby trash can. 'Yeesh.' I thought as I walked up behind him. "Are you ok buddy?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am now." he said wiping his mouth and turning towards me. "Names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Do they really?"

"No." he said glumly.

"What's your…" he said trailing off as he looked at me.

"What? Something on my face?" I asked jokingly as I smirk underneath my mask.

"No no I'm just wondering why you're covering your face?" he asked.

"I'm not telling." I say playfully.

"Uh…"

"But in all seriousness, names Mune Tenno." I said as I looked around the courtyard to see the silver-eyed girl from the ship and a pale white girl in all white in all white outfit, in what looked like a one-sided argument with the pale girl shaking a vial of Burn Dust in the girls face. 'That's not gonna end good.' For the past few days I familiarized myself with all the essential information of this planet from Dust to current politics, so not to be caught off guard when basic knowledge came up in conversation.

"Hey, look, it was nice talking but I gotta go." I said walking off towards the inevitable disaster.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you too." I hear him say faintly.

 _ **POV change- Ruby Rose**_

"What are you doing!?" I heard someone yell as I sat myself up.

"Uh...sorry." I say fearfully as I look at the pale girl standing in front of me.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" the pale girl asked me annoyed.

"Uhh…" I uttered picking up one of her boxes to help pick up only for her to snatch it out of my hands.

"Gimme that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." she explained.

"Uhh…" I utter not knowing what to say.

"What are you braindead?" she said annoyed at my lack of actual words. "Dust. Fire, Water, Lighting, energy!" she said as I stood up off the floor and shook a red Dust vial filling the air with the stuff and causing an itch in my nose.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking? What do you have to say for yourself?!" she said while shaking the vial again.

"Uhhhhaaaahhh-chooo" I sneezed expecting to set off an explosion of fire, lightning, and ice, only to feel the rush of wind on my face, in my hair and a pair of arms carrying me. I opened my eyes to see the girl who was sleeping on the airship with her face still covered with cloth, carrying me.

"You okay? I heard her say.

"Uh... " I responded

"I'll take that as a yes." she said giggling, sending heat rushing to my face as she set me down.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!" the pale girl covered in soot yelled, bringing me out of my trance.

"Hey it was an accident, so calm yourself princess." the masked girl said in my defense.

"It's Heiress, actually." a girl in mostly black and a black bow on her head atop her head said. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of-" I briefly tune the girl out and turn to the masked girl.

"Hey, thanks for the save." only to find her gone. 'Where'd she go?' I wondered.

 _ **POV change- Mune Tenno**_

 **After Ozpin's Speech**

"Great speech professor, could've put more emotion into it but still, great job." I said approaching Ozpin and Glynda.

"Thank you Miss Tenno, and I trust trip here was pleasant." he said.

"Yes, it was even met some interesting people and saved a girl with silver eyes from a Dust cloud explosion." I replied while he raised an eyebrow.

"So you've met Ruby Rose." he stated, getting a raised brow from me. "I met and invited her to Beacon just a few hours before I met you." he stated.

"Little young to be here, isn't she." I said.

"So are you." he replied.

"Yes I am, but I have years of combat experience." I responded.

"Yes, you certainly do." he stated.

"I need to go to my Orbiter for a change of outfits if I'm going to sleep here and to check Ordis's progress on the arsenal system, I can't always rely on my Amp." I told them.

"No you certainly can't always rely on a single weapon, but tell me what's in your arsenal that's so important if your Amp is so powerful?" he asked.

"That, my friend, is a surprise, and also this Amp isn't all powerful. It runs on ammunition like any weapon, and when it runs out of that ammunition I'll be left defenseless."

"So why not carry around extra ammunition?" he asked as if it was an easy fix.

"Because it doesn't use bullets, it uses Void Energy, the source of power for every Tenno, you can't replicate Void Energy and we Tenno only have a limited supply before we have to let it replenish us." I stated.

"That is an unfortunate downside."

"Yes it is, and some Tenno have learned to better harness the Void and better control it. But I have always used it to hit hard and fast." I said chuckling.

"Well okay best be on your way and be back before everybody has fallen asleep, don't want to be exhausted during the initiation test tomorrow now do we?" he said.

"No, I do not." I said amused.

 **Linebreak**

 **Orbiter**

"Hello Ordis" I greeted as I arrived on my ship.

"Hello and welcome _-bzz-TO HELL-bzz-_ back Operator." Ordis greeted.

"How is the arsenal repairs coming along?" I asked as the door to the Transference room opened.

"They are coming along _-bzz-It's hell-bzz-_ swimmingly, repairs should be completed in no less than twelve hours!" Ordis explained excitedly.

"That's great news, I miss the feeling of being in one of my frames." I said solemnly as I came out of the Transference room in my sleeping outfit consisting of my blindfold still around my head, a hood, and long sleeves both with metal decals. On the toes of my brown leggings were metal like talons, my chestware was an undersuit, above that was a dress that reached down to my knees and split up the middle to just above my stomach. "I'll come back tomorrow Ordis good night." I said as I left the Orbiter.

"Good night, my Operator." I heard him say faintly.

 **Linebreak**

 **Sleeping Area**

When I got back to the sleeping area, I chose to sleep next to the top of the stairs overlooking the area. As I looked around I saw the girls now known to me as Ruby Rose, her blonde sister who I still didn't know the name of, Weiss Schnee, and the black in the black bow from the Dust incident from this morning, all arguing. I saw the girl in black grab a candle stand about to blow it out, but stopped when she saw me looking down at them.

 _ **POV change- Ruby Rose**_

"Ruby." I heard Blake call out to me as she held a candle stand.

"Yes Blake?" I said turning to her.

"That girl from this morning is staring at us." she said causing me to look around.

"What, where I don't see... oh wait, I see her." I said when I spotted her at the top of the stairs.

"What girl, sis?" Yang asked me.

"The girl who was asleep on the airship with us this morning, she helped me out with Weiss but left before I could even thank her." I told her.

"Well now your chance, again, I'll go with you. I want to thank the girl for helping out my baby sis." she said as she walked towards the stairs.

 _ **POV change- Mune Tenno**_

"Hi, I'm Ruby, and this is my sister Yang." she said to me when she reached the top of the stairs.

"Sup." Yang greeted.

"Hello Ruby, Yang, my name is Mune." I said to her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mune… I wanted to thank you for helping me with Weiss." she explained.

"It was no problem, I saw her shaking the vial and I just knew it was going to end badly, so I did what I thought was right." I told her.

"But still I want to say thanks, so thank you." she told me. "Did you know we were on the same airship this morning, but you were asleep." she told me making me feel nervous.

"Yeah I do know, I wasn't asleep." I told her.

"But then why didn't you answer me when I spoke to you?" Yang asked.

"Because I heard your rant about wanting to have normal girl knees, I laughed a bit, and I didn't want to make a first bad impression and offend you so I pretended to be asleep, I'm sorry." I told her nervously as I looked away.

"It's okay I would've laughed too if I heard myself." she said calming me greatly.

"No, as an apology let me give you some advice, don't worry about being normal, nobody is truly normal, and besides being normal is overrated, but being unique is where all the fun is." I told her, and as I looked back to her I saw her looking at me like she was looking through my blindfold and straight into my eyes, sending another shiver up my spine for the second time today.

"Wow, that was some pretty good advice." Yang said impressed as she looked around the room. "Well it's time to hit the hay so we'll see you tomorrow during initiation, come on Ruby." she said as they both started to walk down the stairs.

Halfway Ruby turn towards me and says "Thank you." and ran down the stairs to catch up to Yang.

As I laid down to sleep, my last waking thoughts were of Ruby and her eyes and why they sent shivers up my spine.

 **Hi guys Littleboyblack17 here and that was chapter two of The Tenno Hunts, and I hoped you guys enjoyed it.**

 **When i posted the first chapter and got my first follow I started jumping around my room, so I thank you guys for enjoying the first chapter.**

 **1\. The sleeping outfit Mune is wearing is the Manduka suit and if you want a better visual for the main outfit, check the cover image for it.**

 **2.I'm thinking of posting images of any Warframes that appear in the story for people who want a better visual**

 **3\. School starts in a few days and I don't know if it'll affect my posting.**


End file.
